It's Me and You, Man
by magenwashere
Summary: Azimio isn't stupid. He knows about Dave. He just doesn't know how to make it better. Friendship fic, please R R. Enjoy!


**AN: I wrote this because I'm a little tired of Azimio being the evil meanie and hating Dave for being gay in a lot of other fics. Not that they aren't good fics, I just want to give Azimio a little more substance. I mean, these guys have probably known each other their entire lives, and been friends just as long. Why would he treat him like that? I know it happens in real life, but this is fan fiction, and I will bend it to suit my tastes. R+R, and Enjoy! **

The truth is, even though he's a jock, he's not stupid. Sure, he's a little slow on the uptake sometimes, but he gets it eventually. Better than not getting it at all, right?

But he's not stupid.

He's done some things he probably shouldn't have done (slushies, throwing people into trashcans, tormenting gleeks) but nobody's perfect. He's not a monster, or anything. He plays Barbie's with his baby sister, catch with his brother. He cleans up for his mama, fixes the car with his dad. He goes to church, reads his bible, and prays. There's football and videogames with his friends, and sometimes he and Dave just ride around town talking. Or not talking, just riding.

He's been friends with the same guys for most of his life-the circumstances of living in a small town. These are the same guys he played hide-and-seek with when they were four. Of course he _knows _them. They're his boys. So when Dave starts acting weird, he notices. You'd have to be blind, deaf _and _stupid to not notice it, and Azimio isn't any of the above. He isn't an A student, but he sure as hell isn't a D student either.

When Dave flexes his hands at the word 'gay" or "homo", Az sees it. Sees how he pushes Hummel every day, several times a day, for a week…and then Dave collapses one day while he's in the skating rink, and Az is there. Dave brushes it off like it was nothing, so he doesn't point out the tears, the heaving breaths, or the quiet sobs. After that…nothing. The next day, Dave avoids Hummel like he has the plague, so Az knows something is up between them. By the time he adds up everything, Dave does something stupid, Hummel's gone, and Dave's expelled. Then just suspended, and then back. For few minutes the morning Dave was back, he thought everything would go back to 'normal'. But when he saw Dave's face, he knew nothing would ever be the same.

To be honest? His heart broke a little.

Dave was gay. He had to be, nothing else made sense. What could he do? Dave being gay went against everything Az had been taught. His upbringing, his sense of security, everything. But Dave was his friend, his _best _friend. You just don't throw away fifteen years of friendship over something as trivial as sexual preference_. Do you?_ _How can I protect him from this? How do I help him? _

To answer that question, Az went to the only place that could help: the internet. It told him, basically, that he had to be upfront, and kind. "Just let them know that you love them, and that you care." Easy for them to say. They weren't guys in Lima, Ohio. _Guys don't say 'I love you' to their friends. They just…don't. _

But apparently, that's what he'd have to do.

Stopping his search for a minute to think, he wondered who he knew that could help. There was always the Berry's, though they might not want to help one of the guys who throw slushies at their daughter. But they were gay. They'd know how to help. The idea wasn't very appealing though, so he put that one on the back burner. For now.

Turning back to his computer, he clicked on the next link. "The Trevor Project." He muttered, moving closer to the screen, reading intently.

"Az, my parents are getting divorced." A six year old Davey Karofsky sat on the front porch of his house head hung and shoulder's slumped.

"Aw, man, that's bad. I'm sorry." Little Az patted him on the shoulder.

"Mom's going to live with Aunt Jenna for awhile. I don't think she's coming back." He started to cry. "Daddy's mad all the time, and they don't talk or yell or even look at each other anymore."

"It'll be alright, Davey. You'll see. We'll…" Az searched his mind for something to make Davey feel better. "We'll be superheroes!" He grinned broadly and jumped to his feet.

"I'll be Captain Az, and you'll be Dave-Man! It's great!" Davey smiled a little and stood up, following Az as he marched down the driveway.

"It's you and me, man. You and me." Az commented as they marched on. "Superheroes have to stick together, right?"

Davey nodded. "Right."

"Az? What are you doing here? It's eight o'clock, I just got home from practice." Dave complained, leaning against Azimio's car.

"Dude, chill." Dave wasn't on the hockey team at school anymore, because he was a sub on the team at the community college, and played forward whatever at the Recreation Center. Even Dave couldn't handle that type of hockey schedule, no matter how much he loved the sport. Az didn't care for it much, but he tolerated it for his boy.

'Az!" Dave's voice brought him to earth. "Man, what's up? You're acting weird."

There seems to be a lot of that going around.

Az sucked into a breath, and then changed the course of his longest/best friendship he'd ever had. He handed Dave a slip of paper with a phone number written down on it. Dave opened it, and looked confused.

"What is this Az?"

He took a deep breath, and started to explain. "The Trevor Project is a non-profit organization that is dedicated to gay and questioning youth. It's a confidential line, so no one knows it's you. It'll help, I think. I-" he stopped, and looked at the ground, unable to meet Dave's eyes.

"How-" He heard Dave's breath shudder. "How did you know?"

Azimio gave Dave's shoulder a sharp tap with his fist. "Really? You have to ask? You're my best friend. I'm not going to let you…I don't know, self destruct, or whatever. You're my…my best friend. And I've got your back. I just didn't know how to help you, so I found this site, and got their number. You know…just in case."

"Az…I don't know what to say." Dave said, almost helplessly.

"We're cool, man. I don't care about your…preferences. I'm not comfortable with it, but give it time. We've been through a lot together. I mean, we were in Glee for a week. It'll be good. You'll see." Suddenly, Az found himself wrapped in a tight hug. He patted Dave's back, feeling uncomfortable, but glad he'd done this.

"Don't worry, man. It's me and you remember? Me and you."


End file.
